


Making Requests

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants something from Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Requests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/gifts).



Remus is sitting in Percy Weasley's office.

He's there for good reason, of course. Everyone knows that Percy has the ear of the Minister. If Remus wants to press, however subtly, for werewolf rights, then it only makes sense to talk to Percy first.

It has been – Remus stops to think – nearly two years since he's seen the middle Weasley boy, not since Remus had left Hogwarts just before Percy's N.E.W.T. examinations. It's been almost a year since Percy broke with his family; Remus knows how hurt Molly and Arthur were. He wonders if Percy regrets it.

"Damn," Percy mutters under his breath. His nib of his quill has dripped ink and it's all over his fingers. The expression on his face is part crossness, part embarrassment.

Percy doubtless knows a cleaning charm. Several, probably, but Remus pulls out his wand and with a quick _Scourgify_ , removes the ink before Percy can do it.

"Thank you." Percy glances at him oddly, and Remus looks down at his own hands so that he isn't watching the soft curve of Percy's lip, the one that Remus has always thought suggested a sensuality ever-repressed.

"You're welcome," he murmurs.

Taking off his glasses, Percy rubs the bridge of his nose in a tired gesture before replacing them. "The Minister is unlikely to approve this," he warns Remus. "No one wants to stick their neck out right now, on anything."

Remus sighs. He's expected such a response, but is disappointed despite himself.

"I see." He reaches out for the edge of Percy's desk, ready to push himself up to stand and leave.

"Wait." Percy's face is flushed. "I'm sorry, Remus. Lupin."

"You can call me by my first name," Remus tells him. "You're of age, and I'm not your professor any longer."

"Remus, then." Percy hesitates. "I really am sorry that I can't help you. But there is almost no chance... and if I push on this, then I'll lose the possibility of being able to influence the Minister on other things. Do you see?"

His eyes beg Remus to forgive him. Remus nods. How can he do anything else? Percy is right, of course.

"But... come to dinner with me." Percy looks almost as surprised to make the request as Remus is to hear it. "I'd... I'd like to talk with you."

"All right." Remus isn't sure what Percy has in mind, but he will take what he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juniperus, at the request of emiime, who suggested Percy/Remus, prompt "inky fingers."


End file.
